Konar Siosk-Baas
Konar Siosk-Baas, also known as Ksian Qui-Soran and Tarenus, was a recon biker and a loyal supporter of Emperor Charon. He was a follower of his CO, General Mark DeMeer of the 3rd Battalion, the "Dark Blade" legion. He was quick to engage his peers in argument. Especially his colleague, Sergeant First Class Banquo Knox, who was at the time every bit as proud an Imperial as he was. When Vodo Bonias replaced Charon as emperor, Mark DeMeer and most of Konar's peers left the empire. Konar followed but plotted his own course to the Sesswena sector in his YT-1500, "the Galactic eagle" where eventually Eidola Pirates raided his ship and killed him. Biography Konar was born on the desert planet of Tatooine on a moisture farm not far from Mos Eisley spaceport. He grew up as an only child. His parents were Sylvia Qui-Soran and Vyystal Qui-Soran, a former Jedi Knight. His father noticed that Konar was quick and had extremely fast reflexes. Vyystal automatically thought that the potential to wield the Force had been passed down through the genes and secretly instructed his son in lightsaber training. However, as the Jedi Code forbade teaching in the ways of the Force, Konar would have to find a Jedi Master to continue his training. When Konar was 18 years old, Vyystal persuaded Konar to leave home and follow in his footsteps. Thus Konar began his journey to the jungle world of Yavin. While traveling, Konar felt cold and entered a massive migraine of thoughts. He saw in his mind soldiers murdering his mother and father. He returned to Tatooine as he thought he could not complete his journey. Upon returning home Konar discovered that his parents were dead. There were Rebel stragglers in the area leading him to believe his parents died in a Rebel attack. Filled with vengeance, he immediately took off in his Z-95 Headhunter for Obra Skaii and trained in the Imperial Academy until he graduated with honors. He was promoted to the rank of Corporal. Eventually, Konar progressed to Sergeant First Class (E-7) in the Galactic Empire. At that time, Emperor Charon was forced to abdicate the Imperial throne and chaos ensued. These events led to the death of Konar's commander, Mark DeMeer, and the Empire became a hostile environment. Konar was ordered to board a ship called Typhoon, which took him to Alderaan. He deliberately missed this destination and ended up on Coruscant. Konar soon discovered that it wasn't the Rebellion that murdered his mother and father, but a criminal organization known as Black Sun. Konar was in a state of shock and remorse. He had become a traitor to all that was right. Through the Force he contacted the Jedi instructors of the Jedi Praxium and was accepted into their ranks. Konar's chances of becoming a Jedi were cut short when a Rebel learned of his troubles and offered him a Y-Wing. Since his Z-95 Headhunter was no more than a metal scrap heap -- torn apart by Corellian storms -- Konar had no choice but to accept. A week later, the ship was delivered and Konar quickly ran for it, making it just in time before he was chased off the planet by a pack of rampaging TIE Fighters...Tarenus - Public Profile (Archived) End of biographical fragment. See also *Charon *Timeline *Galactic Empire References Links * Tarenus - Public Profile (Archived) Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Deceased Individuals